


Videollamada

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Object Insertion, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen recibe una interesante llamada de su chico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videollamada

**Author's Note:**

> Uniéndome al reto de Aeren sobre escribir un drabble con 475 palabras inspirado en una imagen. Es un j2 y en la historia los chicos tendrían 17/20

 

 

 

 

 

Jensen había pensado que pasar las vacaciones lejos de su chico sería difícil, pero esto… realmente es una _tortura_. La temperatura de la habitación ha ido subiendo con cada segundo de su video llamada. ¿Quién diría que una maldita paleta sería tan pornográfica? Pero con tan sólo verla desaparecer entre los labios de su chico, su lengua enredándose a su alrededor, Jensen no puede evitar que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirija a su entrepierna- “Es injusto que hagas eso cuando no estamos en la misma habitación, Jay”

Jared ríe con picardía relamiéndose los labios y Jensen se estremece al ver el brillo travieso en los ojos multicolores, mientras la paleta se desliza por el pecho desnudo- “Aún no has visto nada, Jen”- advierte Jared, pero él es incapaz de responderle, sus ojos mirando hipnotizados los círculos que la condenada paletita hace sobre los pezones de su chico.

La otra mano de Jared está fuera de cámara y a juzgar por los leves movimientos y los suaves jadeos que le resuenan en su oído, sabe donde se encuentra y no puede evitar seguir su ejemplo bajando la mano a su propia entrepierna, para acariciarse por encima de sus vaqueros.

La toma se abre y ahora alcanza a ver perfectamente ese cuerpo desnudo, la mano de Jared acariciándose lentamente roba toda su atención, puede ver como el líquido preseminal cubre todo su miembro- “Mierda”- susurra cuando Jared pasa el dulce a lo largo de su polla, deteniéndose en la punta y dejando que se bañe con el líquido que sale de ella. Su boca se hace agua al verle llevarse la paleta a los labios y su propia polla da un respingo cuando Jared hace un sonido de gusto. Puede ver claramente que sus manos continúan las caricias más allá de sus pelotas, hasta alcanzar su entrada donde un dedo se hunde con facilidad. Jensen niega con la cabeza al darse cuenta que su dulce y a veces ingenuo novio había estado planeando todo esto.

Aparta la mirada de los largos dedos desapareciendo dentro del cuerpo de Jared y la dirige a  su aún aniñado rostro, amando la manera en que el sonrojo cubre sus mejillas y deleitándose en su expresión de placer con los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos recorren todo ese cuerpo expuesto solo para él. Y se detiene abruptamente gimiendo en voz alta, cuando Jared presiona la paleta en su entrada- “¿Quieres… ahh… quieres una… probada, Jen?”- pregunta jadeando entrecortadamente, mientras la paleta entra y sale de su interior. Jensen simplemente no puede contenerse por más tiempo, su mano se mueve con rapidez, sin apartar la ojos de la pantalla y corriéndose al mismo tiempo que su novio.

La llamada se corta y Jensen se deja caer en la cama, cuando vuelva a casa piensa conseguir una bolsa de entera de dulces.


End file.
